Always The Hero
by JensensMisses
Summary: "I told you guys this was gonna be a good night, it's nice doing something different right?" Kelly convinces the guys from the fire house to go to a club, but things don't go the way he imagined and there may be trouble ahead... Complete


**So I thought I'd write a one chapter story, this idea came into my head and I had to write it. I wasn't going to upload it but I'd like to know what you think.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks.**

Kelly picked up his shot of whisky and knocked it back pulling a face as the amber liquid burned his throat. These nights were very rare; he hadn't been out with the guys from work for at least two years. They'd all been to the local bars and of course Molly's but not to the clubs.

Otis raised his shot glass saying "To living like we're still in our early twenties." Swaying as he knocked his drink back.

"Yeah, we wish!" Cruz said giving his friend a smile.

"To not throwing up, if it tastes this bad going down I don't wanna discover how it tastes coming back up." Mouch slouched further down in the only comfortable chair he'd found in the club.

Severide laughed. "I told you guys this was gonna be a good night, it's nice doing something different right?"

"Hey you guys see those ladies by the bar? They've been looking over here for the past ten minutes." Hermann nodded his head in the direction of the group of women.

All the men turned around to take a look making the women smile more. One tucked her dark hair behind her ear and gave Kelly a flirtatious smile.

Kelly turned back to his friends. "Look we're here on a guy's night out. No ladies allowed even insanely hot ones." He said looking back at the women and turning his attention back to his friends with a grin.

"Next round up!" Matt approached them carrying a tray of shot glasses full of more amber liquid.

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Mouch asked as he tried to stomach the next drink.

"Oh come on guys, don't you get bored of going to the same places? We used to come out all the time like this." Severide began the same speech he'd told a thousand times leading up to this night.

"That was over two years ago."

"We've been out an hour and a half and you're complaining already. Come on live a little." Hermann nudged Mouch and made him smile. "We are heroes; we deserve a night like this." He laughed raising his glass.

"Look, I said he'd be the first to sit down." Mills said referring to Mouch as he approached the group of firefighters, the smile on his face told them he was joking.

"It's his age." Cruz laughed.

"Hey I heard that!" Mouch called out.

"I'm goin' back to the bar for a beer. Anyone else want one?" Kelly called over the loud music.

"You kidding? If you're buying we're all having one." Casey joked slapping Kelly on the back.

Severide made his way through the dancing crowd of people until he reached the bar.

"What can I get you?" The barman asked him.

"Gimme ten bottles of beer." Kelly said holding his fingers up in-case the man hadn't heard him.

"Wow, somebody's looking to get drunk tonight."

Kelly looked to his right to see the dark haired lady from before. "Uh, yeah. But even I'd struggle to drink all these." He gestured to the bottles being placed on a tray.

The woman nodded with a smile. "I'm Mandy." She held her hand out to Kelly.

Kelly looked at her outstretched hand and shook it. "Kelly."

"Kelly, interesting name."

"I guess." Severide handed the barman the money and picked up the tray. "See ya." He said before walking off.

Kelly arrived back to the group placing the tray on a nearby table. "Help yourselves." He said motioning to the bottles. "Hey where's Clarke and Capp?"

Matt pointed towards two pretty ladies. "Looks like they didn't hear when you said no ladies." He laughed.

"Yeah and they aren't the only ones." Mills said taking a sip of his beer. "We saw you talking to that lady at the bar."

Kelly smiled. "Yeah, I'm not interested." He shook his head.

Matt held the back of his hand to Kellys forehead. "You feeling okay?" He asked making the group laugh.

Severide swatted his hand away. "Like I said. No ladies."

"Hey what's bought all this 'no ladies' crap on anyway? You're not turning gay are you?" Casey joked.

Kelly laughed. "For you? Nah. Cruz maybe."

Matt laughed and almost spilled his beer. "Okay seriously, what's going on?"

"I dunno, Shay kept going on about her and Dawson having their nights out. Said they go to clubs all the time. I just thought a change would be nice." Kelly shrugged.

"Well I agree it is nice having a change. Like Mouch said, it's been over two years since we all went out to a proper club. I mean, Mollys is fun and all but change is good."

The sound of a bottle smashing bought everyone's attention towards the dance floor. Two men were standing near Capp and Clarke one of them had thrown the bottle of beer on the floor near Clarkes feet. The men walked closer to the two fire fighters obviously looking for trouble. Kelly and the others watching to make sure everything was okay.

"Walk away Clarke." Hermann said as though his friend would hear him.

They watched as Clarke and Capp took a few steps back and away from the two women. Kelly let out a sigh when he saw his two friends start heading back towards the group but just as he began to relax he watched as the two men grabbed a bottle each from a nearby table and started walking up behind Capp and Clarke. Kelly felt his adrenaline kick in instantly and rushed over towards his friends.

"Look out!" Severide shouted as he tried to get past some people who were in his way. It almost happened in slow motion as he saw Clarke begin falling to the floor, glass shattering around him. Capp was falling sideways, he'd turned around to see what Kelly had been shouting about and the other man had caught him in the face with the bottle.

Kelly felt his anger surge and he lunged at the man who'd hit Clarke sending him flying backwards into a table and onto the floor. Kelly began repeatedly punching him in the face.

Matt pushed past some people who had started crowding around to watch the fight. He reached them just in time to see the man who'd hit Capp going towards Kelly. He ran over and tackled the man from the side landing on him as they fell. Matt punched him hard in the side of the face and was about to hit him again until his opponent elbowed him hard in the face making Matt roll off him and onto his back.

Kelly wasn't sure how long he'd been hitting the man for but he could tell he was almost unconscious, he went to hit him again but two strong hands grabbed him and yanked him off him. Kelly lost his footing and stumbled before he felt a fist connect with his face, once, twice and a third time. Kelly's vision swam; he could feel the blood running down his face. He'd had fights before but these hits were something else. Kelly was shoved hard and ended up on his hands and knees. The man bought his foot back and kicked Kelly hard in the ribs.

Cruz and Mills had helped Capp to the toilets when they saw him staggering away from the men holding his face. Blood poured from a deep cut on the side of his forehead and it was obvious he'd need stitches.

Hermann, Otis and Mouch arrived at the scene last taking in what was happening. Kelly seemed to have things under control but Matt seemed in trouble. Mouch and Otis rushed to Clarke who was unconscious and began trying to rouse him.

"Casey!" Hermann shouted as he ran to the downed fireman.

"I'm okay, caught me off guard with his elbow." Matt complained sitting up rubbing his cheek and hoping his vision would clear.

"Where'd he go?" Herman asked looking around for the man who'd attacked Capp then Casey.

Matt scanned the crowd of people noticing how they'd moved towards where Kelly had been. His squinted to see through the gap in the crowd and watched in horror as the man who'd elbowed him shoved Kelly hard. He scrambled to his feet as Hermann almost lost his balance through the quick movement. "Kelly!" He shouted as he ran towards his friend. He arrived just in time to see Kelly get a good kick to the ribs.

Hermann rushed after Matt his heart skipping a beat as he saw the man attempt to kick Kelly in the face but Casey pulled his arm back and punched the attacker in the face as hard as he could. The man tumbled sideways landing hard on the floor. Matt was about to give him a good kicking when he felt two strong arms grab him from behind, before he knew it he was being dragged outside watching as Kelly was picked up by another doorman and dragged towards the exit, Hermann arguing with them as they walked.

Matt landed hard on the floor as he was practically thrown out the emergency exit doors at the side of the club. Kelly was placed on the ground.

"Hey! You can't just dump him outside! He needs help!" Hermann shouted in the door mans face.

"You cause trouble you're out." The man replied without an ounce of sympathy. He walked back through the door and slammed it shut.

Hermann kicked the ground hard through frustration. "Assholes!"

"Kelly! You okay?" Matt asked rushing to his friends side.

Kelly attempted to get to his feet, feeling Matts hand under his elbow helping him. "Yeah, I'm okay. You?" He asked looking at the bruise forming on the side of Matts face.

Matt nodded. "Your ribs?"

Kelly had felt nothing but pain in his ribs since the swift kick he'd received. "Let's just say I could point out the place he kicked me without looking." He grimaced slightly.

Hermann grabbed Kellys other arm and helped keep him steady. "The rest of the guys are still inside."

"We need to get them out of there." Kelly said starting to walk.

"There they are!" Hermann, Casey and Severide looked up as they heard someone shout. They couldn't see who it was as it was dark. Kelly felt his heart rate quicken thinking it was the two men from inside the club coming to finish them off.

"Guys!" Mills shouted running towards them followed by the rest of the fire fighters.

Matt felt himself relax realising who it was running towards them.

Otis leaned down to get a better look at Kellys face as he approached. "Oh man you all okay?" He asked looking at Matt next.

"We'll live." Kelly moved towards Capp who was being helped by Cruz. "Shit they got you good. You're gonna need stitches."

"I know. You didn't get off lightly either." Capp nodded towards Kellys bruised face and the dry blood on his lip.

"Let's just get out of here." Mouch spoke for the first time since the brawl.

"You should probably go get yourselves checked out at the hospital." Hermann told Capp and Clarke eyeing them seriously.

Clarke nodded still holding a hand to his head. "He's lucky I couldn't get up, if I had I'd have killed him." He said in anger.

"We'll be able to get a cab from the main street." Otis told the group. "Come on. I don't wanna stay in this alley any longer."

It didn't take long to get a cab. Hermann, Otis, Mills and Cruz shared one and went home. Clarke and Capp got one to take them to hospital. Casey and Severide opted to go home.

"What a night huh?" Matt asked breaking the silence that filled the vehicle.

Kelly smiled. "Definitely not what I had in mind. Next time we stick to Mollys, it hurts less." He said gently touching his bruised rib.

Matt laughed. "Agreed. Shay's gonna freak out when she sees you."

"Yeah I might just stay away until the bruising's gone." Severide only half joked.

Matt laughed more before his face grew serious. "You're definitely okay?"

Kelly nodded. "Yeah, he hit like a girl." He smiled.

"Name a girl who hits like that and remind me to stay away from her." Matt smiled.

"Shay. She could throw a punch from a mile away and the wind will knock you off your feet."

"Then I definitely feel sorry for you."

They arrived outside Severide and Shays place and Kelly gave Matt his half towards the fayre.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work." Kelly said as he exited the vehicle.

"If I see a new bruise on your face I'll know it went well with Shay." Matt laughed. "See you tomorrow, take care of those ribs."

"Will do. See ya." Kelly shut the door and walked to their apartment. He got inside and shut the front door quietly, sneaking towards the stairs.

"Good night?" Shay asked standing near the fridge drinking some juice.

"You're still up?" Kelly asked not turning to face her.

"No you're imagining things." She said sarcastically with a smile. "I couldn't sleep. Came down to get a drink. How was your night?" She asked placing the juice carton back in the fridge.

"Great, I'm tired so I'm gonna head off to bed." He said walking towards the stairs once more.

"Not so fast. See I got a text about ten minutes ago from Clarke saying he was at the hospital and there was someone else in the waiting room. Someone who looked like they'd been beaten to within an inch of their life. So naturally I text back and ask who. He says someone who got on the wrong side of you; in fact he told me everything."

Kelly turned around to face his friend. "He had no right to text you."

"Yes he did." She stepped closer inspecting his face. "Wow. You look like that and you still won? I'm impressed."

"Didn't exactly win. I got my ass kicked by his friend." Kelly smiled.

"Were you gonna tell me?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Course I would've told you. I'd have a hard job hiding this." Kelly raised his hands and gestured to his face.

"Clarke said you injured your ribs, that's why he text. He wanted me to keep an eye on you."

"My ribs are fine." Kelly rolled his eyes.

"Of course they are." Shay folded her arms in front of her chest. "Sit on the sofa."

"I wanna go to bed." Kelly protested.

Shay raised an eyebrow and smiled when Kelly did as he was told.

"Lift your top up." She said crouching down in front of Kelly.

Kelly sighed but lifted his shirt. He watched Shay inspect his ribs and winced when she gave them a small poke. "Ouch! Damn it Shay!"

"Sorry. They seem fine, you're gonna have some discomfort for a while though. That's a pretty big bruise. How's Matt?"

Kelly pulled his shirt back down. "He's got a bruise on his face but he seemed okay"

Shay stood up. "You'll have some explaining to do to Boden."

"Joy." Severide said voice full of sarcasm.

"You never thought of calling the police?"

Kelly shrugged. "Look it was a bar fight, they happen all the time. I'm not about to call the cops cause I got pushed over and hit a few times. It's no big deal." He paused before continuing. "I'm gonna head up, early start in the morning." He pushed himself to his feet and climbed the stairs, thankful Shay hadn't insisted on following him to continue her mothering.

"Mmhmm" Shay watched him walk upstairs shaking her head. _Hero _she thought with a smile. _Always the hero. _

**Thanks for reading and drop me a review if you feel the story was worth it :)**


End file.
